


The Nest

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are birds who raise abandoned eggs. Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astroskylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroskylark/gifts).



> This is a mostly true story. We had a nest in the tree by our front porch in which three robin eggs were set to hatch soon. I came out one morning this week and there were bird feathers all over the tree, covering the eggs, and the lawn. It's my assumption that a cat did the deed. This piece of crack is an attempt to make my daughter and myself feel better about what happened. We won't get baby birds to observe, but Dean and Cas can get to raise them.

The deep blue bird and the bottle glass green bird came upon the incident when it was all but over. They were just in time to see the sleek gray and white cat snatch the limp body of the robin from her nest and streak away, feathers flying all over the well tended suburban lawn. 

Castiel perched on the side of the well-hidden nest and saw three blue eggs peeking out from under the feathers. The nest itself had survived the attack with no damage. He poked at the small eggs with his beak, making a small sound of distress.

Dean soon joined him, nestling close.

“We can’t leave these eggs, Dean. If we do, the clutch will die.”

“I know, Castiel, but neither one of us was interested in raising hatchlings. That’s why we’re together.”

Castiel’s head tilted as he glared at his mate. “No. You had no interest in raising hatchlings. I wouldn’t mind raising chicks with you.”

And Dean’s tiny heart beat even faster than normal as he took in his mate’s words. One wing draped over Castiel and he drew his mate in closer and they entwined their necks. “You sit on them first. I’ll go get breakfast and then take my turn.”

Castiel made himself comfortable on top of the eggs. Both he and Dean were a bit smaller than robins, so they would be able to sit in the nest together. He sat facing the small opening to keep an eye out for cats. It wouldn’t be the first time he or Dean had escaped from such predators. 

Dean soon returned with food for his mate. He positioned himself next to Castiel, wiggled around a bit and settled his small weight to lend his warmth to the eggs.

They took turns leaving the nest to eat and every so often they’d feel one or another of the eggs move as the chicks within shifted.

The first egg hatched when Cas had gone to find himself a meal. Dean watched from the edge of the nest as the fledgling worked its way out of its shell while he chirped soft encouragement. When the chick emerged, she was exhausted, but managed to connect with Dean’s warm brown eyes and chirp, “Mama.”

And Dean fell in love for the second time in his life.

Castiel returned to find his mate nestled within the nest with a goofy look on his face. Dean shifted and Cas could see the first of the chicks in all her naked glory. He rubbed his head along Dean’s neck. “I’ll go get her some food.”

Over the next two days, the other two eggs hatched and Dean got a real kick out of seeing their tiny heads pop up with beaks wide open for the food he and Castiel brought. Dean loved all the hatchlings, but his favorite was the first and he gave her twice as much food as her brothers. He named her Bluebell after his favorite color and to honor his mate.

The hatchlings grew and the nest became crowded. And everyday, Castiel grew quieter and sadder. Dean followed Castiel to the lawn where he’d spotted a fat worm. “What’s the matter with you?”

“The chicks are growing and they’ll be leaving the nest soon,” Castiel mourned.

“Well, yeah, Cas. That’s what baby birds do.”

“I’ll miss them.”

Dean had nothing to say. He hadn’t let himself think about losing Bluebell. The thought of her suffering her mother’s fate had him feeling eagle like and he wanted to go and peck out the eyes of every cat in the neighborhood.

The day came when their chicks tried out their wings. All three flew well and strong. Dean and Castiel were proud. They’d both worked very hard to feed the chicks in preparation for this day.

A few short days later, the brothers left the nest to make their own life among their own kind. Castiel and Dean were saddened, but understanding. Dean expected Bluebell to leave soon as well and everyday she stayed made him happy.

But, Bluebell never did leave. She loved her mamas and refused to be parted from them. And, the following year when she laid her first clutch, she laid them in the nest where she, Castiel, and Dean still lived. All three of them took turns sitting on the eggs, and soon Dean and Castiel had new baby chicks to love.

The End


End file.
